1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus in which waste ink discharged from a recording head is absorbed by an absorbing member.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink-jet recording apparatus in which waste ink that is not ejected to a recording medium is discharged from a recording head and is absorbed by an absorbing member, such as a sponge, accommodated in a waste-liquid tank.
Further, there is known an image forming apparatus configured to detect whether or not a waste-liquid tank has become full of waste ink for preventing the waste ink from leaking from the waste-liquid tank. To be more specific, in the image forming apparatus, an accumulation-status counter in a non-volatile memory is configured to be incremented every time a recovering operation is performed, and a signal indicating that the waste-liquid tank has become full is outputted when a count value of the counter exceeds a reference value.